


It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Football Christmas Calendar 2015 [15]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas baking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food Fight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas baking in the Carvajal-Fernández house ends in batter everywhere and loudly singing Christmas carols in bad voices.</p><p>(Football Christmas Calendar Day 15)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsdortmund](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsdortmund/gifts).



> This story is dedicated to one of the loveliest people I know: Erika!! Yes again!! I can't even begin to describe what your friendship means to me and your comments is my favourite part of the day now!! :D Love you!!!
> 
> Also this is one of the more unconventional pairings that will occur during the month of December, so I hope you like it!! :D
> 
> Title song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qaCrJIDHBLA

Christmas baking was always a bit of a project in the Carvajal-Fernández household. Not because Dani or Nacho was bad at baking, quite the opposite actually, but because they often got distracted by each other and their habit of getting lost in each other’s eyes.

This year was no different.

Nacho had decided to bake four different kinds of cookies, to surprise the team with at their holiday get together. 

So that is why he was slaving away in the kitchen while Dani was at a photo shoot on their day off. He had been baking since early morning, and was still going at it when Dani returned home to his husband at dinner time. 

There was already flour everywhere and the radio was playing a variety of bad Christmas songs while Nacho sang along, completely off pitch.

“Hello my love, what’s for dinner?” Dani asked as he entered the kitchen and pecked Nacho’s cheek.

“Uhm… I might have sort of forgotten all about dinner… But there’s freshly baked cookies? Or you can order pizza?” Nacho smiled innocently at Dani as he laughed. 

“Why am I even surprised? The same thing happened last year…” Dani laughed so hard that tears were flowing down his red cheeks.

“Hey!!! I’d like to see you bake cookies then!!” Nacho huffed and returned to his momentarily forgotten batter.

Dani reached over and scooped a bit of the batter up in his hand before throwing it at his hard working husband.

“HEY!!! Oh it’s on!!” Nacho yelled as he scooped some flour out of the bag on the counter and threw it back at Dani.

That was the start of an epic flour fight that left both them, the counter and the rest of their kitchen covered in layers of white powder.

“Look!! It looks like snow!! Dani, I always wanted to see snow fall!! It never snows in Madrid.” Nacho said as they finished pouring the content of the flour bag out over their kitchen.

“It really does. You’ve really never seen snow fall?” Dani smiled as he looked at his husband covered in flour.

“No, but I have always wanted to. Snow is so pretty and cold!! I love the cold!!” Nacho beamed as he turned the radio off. 

“Don’t do that!!! I want to hear the Christmas music!! I want to sing along if we have to clean this mess up now…” Dani frowned as he looked at the mess they had made. 

Not only were there flour everywhere, but somewhere along the line, they had started throwing the batter as well. Oh well, at least it had been fun.

“We are not cleaning. You are. I have to finish baking these for the Christmas party tomorrow and besides, it was you who started this so it’s only fair that you clean while I bake.” Nacho grinned evilly.

“Alright, but I demand music then!” Dani smiled and started to sing along to the music.

“It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

Everywhere you go

Take a look in the Five and Ten

Glistening once again

With candy canes and silver lanes aglow”

Dani bawled along to the song in the most horrendous voice he could think of, making Nacho laugh so hard he cried.

“It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

Toys in every store

But the prettiest sight to see

Is the holly that will be

On your own front door”

Nacho joined in and together they sang along making new voices and changed the pitch though out the song.

“A pair of Hop-a-long boots and a pistol that shoots

Is the wish of Bonny and Ben

Dolls that will talk and go for a walk

Is the hope of Janice and Jenn

And mom and dad can hardly wait

For school to start again

 

It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

Everywhere you go

There's a tree in the Grand Hotel

One in the park as well

The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow”

After the song ended, they collapsed on the floor laughing. The next one started as they managed to catch their breath.

“May I have this dance, Mr. Carvajal-Fernández?” Dani smiled and extended his hand to Nacho. As he accepted, Dani pulled him to his feet and put his arms around him as they swayed back and forth to the glee version of Baby, It’s Cold Outside.

“I love you, just so you know!” Nacho said as he swayed contently in his husband’s strong arms.

“I know. I love you too. More than you’ll ever know.” Dani replied before leaning down to kiss him.

And so the Christmas baking, this year in the Carvajal-Fernández house, ended in batter everywhere and loudly singing Christmas carols in bad voices. 

 

Oh and the dinner? Happily forgotten in the fun of baking.


End file.
